


bruises on that pretty face

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Height Differences, Hurt Louis, M/M, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, domestic abuse, louis as a girl, louis centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don't deserve it baby, he doesn't treat you like the princess you are. but I can and I will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruises on that pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> short Drabble, exams are coming up and do t have time for anything too long so I thought I'd just upload this. enjoy xx

When I was sixteen I had my first boyfriend, Roy, he was what I thought I wanted. He was tall, very tall, he would easily pick me up and throw me on his back, giggles filling the empty house. But than I met another boy named Harry, he was tall as well, almost as tall as Roy. Harry was strictly a friend, nothing more. But Roy didn't see it that way. His temper had turned short from his paranoia of me leaving him for Harry. He'd often throw things and punch walls. Not once hitting me because I was his baby, his princess. But than that stopped mattering to him and he did hurt me. A lot. But he always felt so bad after and I knew he didn't actually want to hurt me I could just be so selfish and he needed to let out his anger.  
Harry was always so sweet, he had always known there was something up with Roy. "You're too young and pretty to deal with a boy like that," he'd tell me while playing with my hair, still blissfully unaware of the pain my boyfriend would put me in. But, than he became aware. The bruises were getting larger and harder to hide, it seemed Roy's favorite spot to mark up were my wrists and stomach. At night, after he'd bruised up my faces and had me choking on sobs, he'd hold me while I cry on his chest, he'd softly kiss my cheek and whisper how sorry he is and he didn't know what came over him. Roy had gone out of town with some of his friends and I saw it as the perfect opportunity to have Harry over, we were just baking cookies, laughing and having a good time. Than his laughing stopped and he was nearly seething. The dark bruises on my wrist had made themselves apparent. He looked so angry but at the same time devastated. I couldn't help but cry as he held me the entire time. He checked my wrists, for what I'm presuming self harm scars, something I had considered but never done. I eventually fell asleep in my arms but when I woke up to him smiling at me, playing with my hair and dark rings under his eyes, I knew he didn't get a wink of sleep. He was acting different that day, although it was sort of sweet. As soon as I had woken up he was on it, French toast and bacon served to me right from my bed. Embarrassingly I had cried, it had been so long since I had someone do such sweet act of kindness for me without bad intentions. He was extra affectionate and did not fail to remind me I'm beautiful, it was a bit weird to hear him say it but God did I love the way it sounded. Eventually I heard Roy's car pull up and Harry left, which was difficult to get him to do.  
Roy was in a good mood, apparently he went gambling and won a large portion of money. He left gentle kisses on my skin and told me how sexy he found my ass. But now that I had a taste of untainted love from Harry I didn't want Roy's twisted love anymore. I lay motionless as Roy softly rocked into me, only for his own pleasure. I stopped faking the orgasms and the moans when I realized he didn't care if I enjoyed it or not. I was so tired of unsatisfying sex, screaming, the hitting and the fucking words he'd call me I'd never forget. Words such as whore and bitch being screamed at me until he was red in the face. I can't live like this anymore, i was becoming to realize I don't deserve this; no one does.  
"Strong women don't allow themselves to be controlled by men," is what my mother always told me, I never knew how much that would mean to me. As I packed up my closet I kept repeating it, I was strong and ready to begin a new life. 

I moved in with Harry and saying he was proud was an understatement. Harry, and his room mate Niall who was a mutual friend between us, celebrated by ordering me three boxes of wings. Niall and I had a battle over the last box but I had a Harry on my side so I won. 

It was when I was trying to sleep it hit me, the bed I was sleeping in was so big, big enough for Roy to slip in while I was asleep. I'd try to close my eyes but all I could see was him, kicking me at dinner parties because my back straight, forcing me so deep on his penis I end up vomiting on it. 

I couldn't help but find myself at Harry's bedroom door, I longed to sleep with Harry again. I had never slept so soundly. 

Harry was very okay with it, he simply smiled and open his arms, which I quickly crawled into. 

"You don't need him, you never did. He needs you," Harry hushed into my ear, it sent chills down my spine with the truth within the simple sentence. He was right, I don't need him. He needs me. 

Harry and I eventually started dating a couple weeks later, shocking. We had our first kiss a week prior to getting together. It was abrupt, I was doing my makeup and Harry was sat on the toilet, watching intently as I brushed mascara over my eyelashes. And than I was up against the wall and Harry was kissing me until I couldn't breath. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. 

The nightmares wouldn't stop, every night I dreamed of Roy and eventually I stopped sleeping. That's when Harry got me to consult a counsellor whom I've been seeing now for a year. 

And in the end, Harry was right. I really was too young and pretty to deal with that shit.


End file.
